<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're a wizard, George! by driedpeaches, iamsoup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737546">You're a wizard, George!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedpeaches/pseuds/driedpeaches'>driedpeaches</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsoup/pseuds/iamsoup'>iamsoup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airports, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Friendship/Love, George saves Dream lol, GeorgeNotFound Visits Florida (Video Blogging RPF), Getting Together, Grinding, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Mutual Pining, Romance, Secret Crush, Short &amp; Sweet, Sloppy Makeouts, Unrequited Love, not really theyre just dumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedpeaches/pseuds/driedpeaches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsoup/pseuds/iamsoup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off Karl’s livestream on 01/11/21, “Minecraft HARRY POTTER with Quackity, Sapnap, and GeorgeNotFound”</p><p>As Karl, Sapnap, and Quackity explore the god awful Harry Potter map, George slips up many times and debates telling his friends, especially Dream, the truth about the real him. Later on, though, he is put in a hard situation where he has to give himself away. </p><p>OR</p><p>George is a wizard and he feels like he is lying to his friends a̶n̶d̶ ̶c̶r̶u̶s̶h̶ about who he really is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. All Apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some things about the streams are inaccurate pls give me a break. It's for the sake of the story. Also respect to all the CC’s! This is all for fun :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George and his friends play a terrible Harry Potter map and later on George gives into Dream.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my god, is that London? George! Why aren’t you a wizard? George, George! Why aren’t you a wizard?” Karl asked George incredulously.</p><p>“OH MY GOD IS THAT TOMMYINNIT? HAVE YOU GUYS EVER SEEN TOMMYINNIT?” Quackity asked in a high-pitched British accent, jumping around a blond NPC.</p><p>“I am a wizard!” George responded meekly with a laugh. George’s eyes soon widened at his own response, quickly slapping his hand onto his mouth. But he was ignored and the spotlight was now on Sapnap, who somehow kept getting lost and begging for help, but was being laughed at by Quackity and Karl. <em>My fiance, please! Please help me!</em> Sapnap typed to Karl in the chat. Karl giggled out a no and began to sprint away. George let out a sigh of relief and silently scolded himself. He sometimes despised being put into situations like this where he almost gave himself out. Every time he and his friends did anything Harry Potter or Hogwarts related, it sometimes made him feel awful because he felt like he was lying to and hiding from his friends. Especially Dream, he thought. He hated lying to Dream the most. George recalled the MCC 11 game, where after the stream Dream called him on discord to ask him what was wrong.</p><p>“You okay, man? You didn’t talk much, which is very unusual for you,” he confronted. George froze. Well, shit, George didn’t mean to make his feelings obvious. He silently debated telling Dream everything; tell him about his other life. Tell him he was a wizard, attended Hogwarts, Karl and Sapnap’s incorrect pronunciation of spells activated his fight or flight response, and how talking about the Dark Lord was such a touchy subject.</p><p>But he didn’t. “No, no Dream, everything is fine! I’m just tired that’s all.”</p><p>Dream let out a low chuckle and George’s heart swelled. “Isn't it like, 5 AM for you? You need to go to sleep Georgie. I know you want to stay up for me because you love me and all but-”</p><p>“Oh my god! Dream, shut up,” George felt his face heat up, which caused Dream to let out a heartfelt laugh. “Aw, are you saying you don’t love me? Because I sure as hell love you!” Dream flirted. George rolled his eyes at him, but the blush on his face never left.</p><p>“Okay, idiot. Good night.”</p><p>“Night, George, sleep well, don’t think too much about me-” George quickly ended the call, and buried his face into his hands.</p><p>George was lost in his train of thought until Quackity started screaming, “I’m Squidward Testicals, do you wanna see my wand?” which caused him and the others to burst out into laughter. The boys continued to explore the map, and to George’s surprise, it was somewhat accurate. George’s guilt submerged, and they all argued and fought over where Kings Crossing was.</p><p>“We have to find the train! I’m going to speedrun this map!” Sapnap exclaimed, sprinting faster.</p><p>“No! You’re supposed to go slow for the stream!” Karl whined, chasing after him.The map ended up breaking because of the lag, which made the boys roar with laughter as Karl screamed, “no!”</p><p>While the stream was fun and he enjoyed running around joking with his friends, he always felt the tug of his secret. After ending the stream, George decided to scroll onto Twitter as he waited for Dream to go live. He saw on Twitter “HUFFLEPUFF” was trending. <em>People discuss the four houses of Hogwarts and their characteristics as streamers Karl Jacobs, GeorgeNotFound, Quackity, and Sapnap explore the world of Harry Potter in Minecraft.</em> He read. <em>Huh</em>. George’s curiosity took over and he clicked the hashtag.</p><p>
  <strong> Karl is a Hufflepuff for sure </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Karl is our unofficial Hufflepuff</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Sapnap and George are definitely Gryffindor </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>STOP SAYING GEORGE IS A GRYFFINDOR HE IS A RAVENCLAW </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Okay as long as we can all agree Sapnap is a Gryffindor idc </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alex is a squib </strong>
</p><p>The last one he read sent George spiraling into a fit of giggles. George shook his head with a small smile, and looked over at his bedside and spotted his old Ravenclaw scarf. He remembered Sapnap seeing it in the background and calling him a nerd which made Dream wheeze. He then got a discord message from Dream, saying he was finally live and to join the call.</p><p>“George, look for Twitter questions we are going to do an ‘ask Dream’!” Dream told his friend.</p><p>The stream ended up being somewhat chaotic, George and Sapnap fighting over Dream, Dream being asked if he cuddles Sapnap, and Dream repeatedly had to say he was not cheating during his speedrun stream.</p><p>“Okay, bye, love you guys!” Dream told his fans and ended the live stream.</p><p>Just the three of them were left in the call. They joked for about half an hour more until Sapnap decided to leave.</p><p>“Ok. I’m exhausted. I need to sleep,” he said between yawns. The group said their goodbyes and Sapnap disconnected. George was left with Dream. His thoughts didn’t last long as Dream started yelling once more.</p><p>“George, please just come to visit me! And Sapnap! I will pay for your ticket!” Dream said breathlessly.</p><p>George wanted to. He really truly did. But what if he wasn’t strong enough. What if he couldn’t keep it contained, and ruined everything. What if he went all that way just to ruin his closest friendship?</p><p>George bit his lip. Everyday Dream got more and more desperate to see him, but George was scared. A coward. He was scared he would slip up and spill to Dream everything he felt for him. George was sure if he told Dream his feelings for him, Dream would be disgusted and they would stop talking altogether. Dream didn’t feel the same way. That’s why he kept avoiding this talk, kept saying no to seeing him and Sapnap. But if he kept saying no, Dream would definitely catch on.</p><p>“Do you not want to see me? See us?”</p><p>“No! I do! I was just worried, y’know? What if you guys don’t like me in person?” George half lied.</p><p>“That would never happen. So what do you say?” Dream asked.</p><p>George hesitated for a minute. He bit his lip again, thinking it through. <em>If I keep saying no, he’ll catch on. </em></p><p>“Okay, fine. But you’re paying, simp,” George rolled his eyes. Dream let out a loud, “YES,” and it sounded like he was running around his room.</p><p>“Sapnap! He said yes!” he yelled. George couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“Wait, dead ass?!” Sapnap yelled tiredly.</p><p>“Dead ass! It took so much simping but I did it!”</p><p>“Oh my god, okay I am going to bed, good night Dre,” George yawned.</p><p>“Okay, okay, I promise you won’t regret this!” Dream said excitedly and ended the call.</p><p>George crawled into bed and turned off his lamp. As soon as he started to drift off in a deep sleep, his eyes widened and it hit him like a truck to what he just agreed to. He was going to go to Florida and see the man he loves along with his other best friend. George immediately sat up straight and turned on his lamp. He decided to consult his friend Wilbur, a Ravenclaw who George trusted with just about anything.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Wilbur, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meet me tonight, I just have a question.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> It won't take long. -George </em>
</p><p>He handed it to his owl, who gracefully flew off. George knew he would have to come clean.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys!!! Thank you so much for reading this first chapter. So we actually have the whole book written out already (oops) but we will release a chapter every day around 12 cst. This was going to be a one-shot but we just split it up into 5 really short chapters. </p><p>This is a little bit of a test run for a full book coming after this is fully published. If people like this Harry Potter AU thing, we actually have an idea for a full book. If this gets good responses, hopefully, we can have a longer book with this AU. </p><p>Thank you so so much for reading this first chapter and please stay tuned for more to come!! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pennyroyal Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur gives George some words of advice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry this is kinda short pls forgive me, but enjoy ! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah! Wilbur!” George jumped and spilled his tea as Wilbur walked out of his fireplace.</p><p>“What? Why are you surprised I am here? You sent an owl!” Wilbur said in disbelief as he took off his own Ravenclaw scarf and coat, putting them on the nearby coat hanger. “You could have sent a text, you know,” Wilbur said, turning around to look at him. “Why did you want to talk?”</p><p>“Uh, don't you want to sit down first? Do you want some tea or something?” George asked.</p><p>“That be nice,” Wilbur shrugged and pulled out his wand and pointed it to the spilled tea, and said the cleaning charm. “<em>Scourgify</em>!”</p><p>“I have peppermint, chamomile, earl grey-” George gave Wilbur choices as he looked in his cabinet.</p><p>“Earl grey would be nice. With sugar!” Wilbur said as he sat down on the couch and proceeded to scroll through Twitter. “You know in America they are having a boggart crisis?” Wilbur told George, making small talk.</p><p>“What, no way. How does that even happen?” He replied as he opened a packet of sugar.</p><p>“I literally have no idea,” Wilbur replied.</p><p>George came back with two cups of earl grey teas and handed one to Wilbur.</p><p>“Thanks. So, what did you want to talk about?” Wilbur asked as he blew on his tea. George sighed and paused.</p><p>“Wilbur, have you told any of our muggle friends you’re a wizard?”</p><p>Wilbur slowly looked up at him. “No… why?”</p><p>“Have you ever <em>thought</em> about telling any of our muggle friends you’re a wizard?” George inquired.</p><p>“I mean… sometimes…? But you know I’ve never had the courage to do more than think. Okay why are you asking me this, are you thinking about telling someone?” Wilbur said exasperated.</p><p>“Well you see, Dream is like, kind of buying a plane ticket for me to go to Florida-” Before George could finish, Wilbur choked on his tea.</p><p>“Dream is KIND OF what now? How do you kind of buy a plane ticket?” His Ravenclaw counterpart asked incredulously.</p><p>“I don’t know! That’s beside the point-”</p><p>“Are you going to tell him?” Wilbur interrupted again.</p><p>“I don’t know! Wilbur-”</p><p>“You have to tell him you are in love with him first BEFORE telling him you can do magic tricks!”</p><p>“What!? I’m not in love with Dream-”</p><p>“Are you lying to me in my face right now-”</p><p>“No! Calm down! Okay! Let’s calm down!” George heaved. Wilbur stared at him with wide eyes. “I am going to go visit him and Sapnap, but I feel like I am lying to them about who I am, y'know? I’ve never wanted to tell a muggle, we aren’t even supposed to! But still, I feel like I am hiding an important part of myself to them,” George confessed. “And...I guess I do feel something for Dream, which makes it even worse! Ew! Why did I say that out loud-” George rambled. He had denied it to himself for so long, and admitting it out loud sounded worse.</p><p>“Okay, that’s a lot to take in,” Wilbur said slowly and set his tea down onto the coffee table. “George,” he began, “you know your friends better than anyone else, you should at least have an idea of how they’ll react. If you really trust them, you should be able to tell them. And if they do react badly just obliviate! You literally have the power to make them forget if it all goes wrong, even though I doubt it would. And regarding Dream, literally, anyone with two eyes and half a brain could see he’s clearly into you. I don’t think you would have to worry about the law, some wizards marry muggles. Hell, that’s how you and I half-blooded wizards came to be. And if you are very sure he doesn’t feel the same way, you could brew up some amortentia-”</p><p>“Wilbur, no! No, that is so immoral and wrong!”</p><p>“I was just going to say that was an option! Not that you should do it!” The two of them laughed. “Even if he doesn’t like you back, you guys will remain friends, and you’ll move on.”</p><p>The Ravenclaw mulled over Wilbur’s advice and began to nod.</p><p>“You’re right, you’re right,” he said.</p><p>“I’m always right,” Wilbur smirked matter of factly. The two talked for a while longer, Wilbur telling him about the time he met up with Tommy and how Tommy had seen his wand and asked if it was a “travel vibrator, like those travel shampoos.” Wilbur had no choice but to obliviate him.</p><p>Wilbur then looked at the clock above George and sighed. “I have to go, but it will all go well. Don’t stress much,” The taller boy assured with a smile and stood up. George followed and gave him a hug.</p><p>“Thanks for your help,” George said. He sat back down and watched his friend grab his scarf and sweater and walked over to the fireplace.</p><p>“Don’t sweat it. Bye!” And with a little bit of floo powder, he was gone, leaving George all alone with his thoughts.</p><p>He had a headache. Everything was happening so fast. One second he was pretending, or so his friends thought, to be a wizard. Next thing he knew he was going to Florida?! How could he ever tell Dream? Sapnap? How do you tell one of your best friends you're a wizard and in love with them? George couldn’t answer the questions flying through his head, even though he wished he could. Sharp pain in his head brought him back to reality, and with that, he shut his eyes and fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, sorry this is kind of short! Feedback is very appreciated :O</p><p>Another chapter will be out tomorrow though!! So be looking for that. Don't worry, the next chapter will have a little more Dream and George action, but like build up guys,,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Love Buzz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George arrives in Flordia and meets Dream and Sapnap in person for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys!! this is all for fun so respect the cc's!!</p><p>enjoy the chapter:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George anxiously bit his lip as he looked for Dream and Sapnap in the airport. <em>Oh goodness, what if they bailed on me? What if they left? It’s not too late to turn back now, say the flight was canceled or something-</em> He got a text from Dream in all caps that read, <em>WHAT ARE U WEARING I CANNOT SEE U ANYWHERE!!!</em> George texted him back saying,<em> I ALREADY TOLD YOU YOU DUMBASS WHY ARE YOU ASKING!!</em> Right as he sent that, he heard someone’s phone ding. He turned around and his heart dropped to his stomach. Right in front of him was Dream in the flesh, wearing his own merch. His blond hair was a mess and his green eyes were glued to his phone, reading his message. George couldn’t believe it. He was real, and in front of him.</p><p>George took out his phone again and typed,<em> ew why you wearing your own merch idiot</em> and sent it, ignoring his pounding heart. Dream’s phone dinged again, and he quickly shot his head up, looking around and then locking eyes with George.</p><p>“George!” Dream screamed and launched himself on his friend and hugged him tightly. George hugged him back just as tight. “Why didn’t you say anything? I literally thought you changed your mind last minute!” Dream said in the embrace, and George pulled away. If he could, he would stay in Dream’s warm arms forever. Dream looked him up and down and smiled. George could feel a light blush on his face.</p><p>“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” He retorted.</p><p>“Okay!” Dream snapped a quick picture of his friend and shoved his phone in his pocket. “That one is for Twitter,” he grinned.</p><p>“Oh my god, you are shameless, you know that?” George rolled his eyes. He looked around searching for Sapnap. “Where is Sapnap?”</p><p>“He went to the bathroom, but he is taking so long-”</p><p>“You talking shit? You want to square up- HOLY CRAP IT’S GEORGENOTFOUND!” Sapnap squealed, coming from behind George.</p><p>“Holy crap, it's Sapnap!” George said whipping around, and the two men hugged just as tightly.</p><p>“Oooh George, is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Sapnap cooed after they pulled apart. George felt dumbfounded for a split second until he realized Sapnap had felt his wand. He knew he should’ve put it somewhere else.</p><p>“Uh, what can I say, Sapnap? You’re just irresistible!” George quickly said, feeling panic rise in him.</p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you guys?” Dream wheezed. They all broke into a fit of laughter, and George’s panic subsided.</p><p>They all walked to Sapnap’s car and put George’s luggage in the car. As Dream and Sapnap argued in the front over if McDonald’s or Burger King was better and which one George would want, George smiled to himself. He couldn’t believe he was finally here, in America, with his friends. He looked up at Sapnap, who was passionately defending Burger King and then to Dream. Dream. He thought. He was finally here, with the boy he had loved for so long.</p><p>“George, what do you want! Burger King or McDonald’s?” Dream asked, hands gripping the steering wheel.</p><p>“George, just so you know, there is a right answer,” Sapnap added nonchalantly.</p><p>“Chick-Fil-A,” George answered.</p><p>“What?!” Both boys in the front exclaimed in disbelief.</p><p>They ended up stopping at Chick-Fil-A, Dream muttering something about “homophobic chicken.”</p><p>“You know what, good choice, George,” Sapnap said with a mouthful of fries. George gave a hum of approval and Dream shook his head.</p><p>“I cannot believe you chose homophobic chicken, George,” he said sadly as he chewed his chicken sandwich.</p><p>“The chicken is dead, that’s what they get for being homophobic,” George snickered and Sapnap announced he was going to play sicko mode for the twelfth time again.</p><p>***</p><p>It was now about 8 PM when they got to Dream and Sapnap’s place at last. They had gone to the park where Dream was dared to scare little kids but he refused and the mall, where George found out they were American and British malls weren't very different.</p><p>“Alright, time for a house tour!” Dream declared.</p><p>“No, where’s Patches? I know she’s going to love me,” George said, looking around for the cat. He spotted her looking at the trio intently. Dream picked her up and handed her to George, the cat only meowing in response.</p><p>“I’m surprised you guys have managed to keep it this clean,” George said teasingly, looking around.</p><p>“Thank yo- wait, what?” It took Sapnap a second to process.</p><p>“Alright so! As you can see this is our beautiful living room, the couches-” Dream began but Sapnap interrupted him.</p><p>“Dream and I have cuddled on it many times,” he said matter of factly, pointing to one of the couches.</p><p>George gasped and Dream scolded him. “Sapnap! What the hell is wrong with you!” He said in between wheezes. Nonetheless, they continued the house tour.</p><p>“...And this here is the guest bedroom!” Dream ended the tour with the guest bedroom. Sapnap’s phone gave a ding.</p><p>“Oh! It’s uh, Karl. He wants me to hop on discord, I’ll-I’ll be right back,” he said and hurried out of the guest bedroom, leaving Dream and George alone.</p><p>“Oh, so Karl and Sapnap huh?” George said devilishly, putting down the cat and she ran to Sapnap.</p><p>“They talk together almost every night,” Dream said. They remained silent and George explored the guest bedroom. “You know… maybe in the future, this bedroom can be yours,” Dream broke the silence.</p><p>“Yeah, it could be,” George muttered. George flopped onto the bed, laying down, and Dream copied him. They were silent, enjoying each other’s company.</p><p>George shifted so he could look at Dream and asked, “What do we do now?”</p><p>“We could watch a movie?”</p><p>“Do you have snacks?”</p><p>“Uh… I have popcorn?”</p><p>“Is that it?” George asked.</p><p>“I mean… there is a Seven-Eleven nearby, we could quickly go and grab some things,” Dream shrugged.</p><p>“What’s a Seven-Eleven?” George asked, confused.</p><p>“What?! Are there no Seven-Elevens in Britain?” Dream asked, eyes wide.</p><p>George thought for a second. “No, we don’t have that.” Dream immediately stood up and pulled George up, causing him to gasp in surprise.</p><p>“We are going to Seven-Eleven right now, holy shit,” Dream grabbed George’s hands and dragged him to Sapnap’s room. Dream burst in, which made Sapnap scream.</p><p>“What the fuck?!”</p><p>“Sapnap, do you want to go to Seven-Eleven? George has never gone to one!” Dream explained.</p><p>“I don’t know what that is!” George exclaimed.</p><p>“No way! Wait, shit, I’m talking to Karl, I don’t, I don’t want to hang up. Go without me. Bring me gummy bears!” He said, turning around and unmuting. “Yeah, sorry, George has never gone to a Seven-Eleven, can you believe that-” He began to tell Karl.</p><p>George and Dream walked to the car. The car ride was short but sweet. George liked being alone with Dream. He liked joking around like they were best friends, and nothing more. He liked that he could forget all the thoughts flying through his head, he could forget he was a wizard. Not just any wizard, one in love with a muggle.</p><p>They entered the Seven-Eleven and began to walk to the back.</p><p>“Dream! Dream, what is this? Is this like a Slurpee machine or something?” George asked.</p><p>“Yes! What flavor do you want?” Dream asked his friend.</p><p>It took him a while, but the shorter boy finally responded. “Uh, is this cherry? Yes! Okay, cherry," George decided. </p><p>"Why'd that take you so long?" </p><p>"I'm colorblind, idiot!" George reminded him loudly and the blond only laughed. </p><p>After about 15 minutes of collecting candy and drinks, they exited the store. They sat back in Dreams car. Dream began to drive off but stopped before turning out of the parking lot.</p><p>“George, do you want to go to the beach?” Dream asked suddenly.</p><p>“Right now, isn’t it, like, almost nine?” George said, quirking an eyebrow at his friend.</p><p>“Yeah! That makes it more fun! C’mon, let’s go!” Dream urged him on.</p><p>“Oh, I- uh, sure I guess,” George said, slightly unsure of himself.</p><p>Dream smiled and turned in the opposite way of his house.</p><p>“Wait, what about Sapnap?” George said, remembering that he wasn’t just with Dream, and even though he loved Sapnap to death, the lovestruck part of him wished he was.</p><p>“Oh, please, he’s talking to Karl. You know he talked to him for six hours and then came out thinking only one had passed?” Dream laughed.</p><p>“Wait?” George chuckled, remembering the summers he would fall asleep on a call with Dream himself, and being shocked when learning the class lasted hours.</p><p>“Yes! So let’s go to the beach!” Dream gave him puppy dog eyes, and George gave in.</p><p>“Ugh, fine! Let’s go.”</p><p>“Aw, you can never say no to me,” Dream said in a teasing tone. George didn’t answer. <em>Yeah, I can’t say no to you.</em> How could he say no to Dream? George didn’t particularly love the beach, but he was in Florida. He was with Dream. When would this happen again?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>again, these are all short chapters. it was just easier to break this up instead of making it into a one-shot. </p><p>so, do people like this AU?? we have an idea for a full book that isn't the same concept but the same AU. Feedback is VERY appreciated so feel free to tell us opinions on the Harry Potter AU. If people like it we can get to writing the full thing :)</p><p>thank you so much for all the love on this!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Something In The Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream and George go to the beach and enjoy each other's company, but trouble is lurking right around the corner.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for your kind comments on the last chapter, they gave me my daily dose of dopamine LMAO anyways I hope you guys enjoy this one!! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How are we going to tell our fans that I’m in America?” George suddenly asked.</p><p>“Oh! They already know,” Dream said.</p><p>“What? How!” George asked in disbelief.</p><p>“I mean they don’t <em>know</em>, know, but I posted that airport picture on Twitter, they are going insane,” he laughed.</p><p>“Wait, wait, let me go check,” George went to Twitter and saw it was trending. <em>Fans of content creators GeorgeNotFound and Dream are freaking out after Dream posted a picture of George at the airport.</em> George went to check out Dream’s Twitter and saw the post with no caption or anything. The replies were going crazy, some fans not believing them, others key smashing.</p><p>
  <strong>Sorry I don’t trust these mfs after the UK vlog</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DGUWDJWHDK WHAT IS HAPPENING</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>What in the Heatwaves is going on here</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DNF nation how we feeling</strong>
</p><p>George cackled. “Oh that’s cruel,” he said.</p><p>Dream grinned. “I know! Also, we are here.” George looked up. The beach was empty, the only thing being heard was the sound of the palm trees in the wind and the ocean waves. Dream pulled his car key out of the engine and unfastened his seatbelt. George unfastened his seatbelt and stepped outside the car. The wind hit his face, and he shivered. Dream opened the trunk of his car and tossed him his hoodie and took out a green towel. “It’s kind of chilly, so here.” George silently hoped they were far enough from the moonlight so Dream could not see the light blush on his face. <em>Oh, Merlin, I’m going to be wearing his hoodie,</em> he thought, but still put it on. Funny how it meant nothing to Dream, but everything to George. It smelled like Dream, and George decided he was definitely going to steal it from his friend. “C’mon, let’s go!” Dream said, and they both walked towards the ocean. </p><p>“Here, let’s sit down.” Dream set a towel down and boys sat at a reasonable distance from the waters, but still were very close to it. Any worries George had dissolved, and he felt like he could finally relax, shoulders visibly calming. He looked at the moon and the stars, he again couldn’t believe he was finally here, in Florida, with his two best friends. With Dream. He felt euphoric. He looked up at Dream, who was staring at him. He could tell now that they were closer to the bright moon in front of them.</p><p>“What?” George asked defensively.</p><p>“Nothing, nothing! I just can’t believe you’re here, dude, feels like I’m dreaming,” Dream confessed. George smiled.</p><p>“Me too. I’ve had lots of fun today. The homophobic chicken, the park, the mall, I learned what a Seven-Eleven is! And now this,” George said, looking around, being fixated on the ocean. The two boys sat there, enjoying each other's company as the ocean waves crashed and the soft wind ran through their faces. It was, needless, to say, peaceful.</p><p>“George, I- you- I need to tell you something,” Dream uttered softly.</p><p>“What is it, Dream?”</p><p>Dream let out a deep breath. “George I-” he paused looking around. George tilted his head to the side in confusion.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry, I thought I saw something. Heh, um, anyways-” Dream began, but again was quickly distracted. “Ah, sorry I probably forgot to take my meds. George I-” And then George saw it. Saw what Dream was looking at. What George saw was his mother lying face down in the sand, dead.</p><p><em> Shit</em>. Now it was George’s turn to turn around, and he saw Sapnap; dead.</p><p>“You're a disappointment, son,” a voice said. George turned to Dream, who was looking at an older woman with blonde ruffled hair, much like his in front of him.</p><p>“I- what? M-mom?” Dream stuttered out. “W-what are you doing...doing here?”</p><p><em>You know, in America they are having a boggart crisis?</em> Wilbur’s words came back to George, who silently cursed.</p><p>“Dream, get up, we have to go!” Dream remained frozen, still looking up at the boggart who now shifted into a teenage girl. “You’re a terrible big brother!” She shrieked.</p><p>“Clay!” George’s usage of his real name snapped him out of it, and Dream quickly stood up. George was prepared to start sprinting with Dream but realized that there were too many of them. Some boggarts had gotten confused, and took the form of both their dads yelling harmful things to them. George saw a bunch of his friends- Wilbur, Alex, Dream, lying face down in the sand, dead. <em>I’m going to have to use my wand, I’m going to have to do this in front of Dream, </em>George thought silently.</p><p>“Dream, get behind me,” George said through gritted teeth, reaching his wand. He heard Sapnap’s voice say, “I don’t know why I moved in with you, I hate you!”</p><p>
  <em>Dream’s worst fear is everyone turning against him.</em>
</p><p> “What?” Dream whispered, eyes fixated on all the ghostly figures circling them.</p><p>“Dream, just listen to me!” George yelled. He whipped out his wand and pointed it to one and yelled out “<em>RIDDIKULUS!</em>” The Sapnap spewing hateful things and the Dream dead in the sand were now Sapnap and Dream in stereotypical outfits of their state.</p><p>“Yeehaw!” Sapnap exclaimed.</p><p>“Saw, dude, wanna ride some wicked waves with me?” Dream said in a frat boy voice.</p><p>“What the hell?” Dream screamed in disbelief. George giggled at the new versions of the boggarts as they disappeared. One by one, George kept waving his wand and yelling the boggart-banishing spell and was almost done. Dream remained behind him, shaken and extremely confused about what was going on. While dealing with two other boggarts, George suddenly heard his own voice.</p><p>“Wait, were you really going to confess your feelings for me tonight?” He heard his voice say, dripping with venom. “Why would you even do that? You know I don’t feel the same way! I would never love you the way you love me,” the George-boggart snickered. George immediately turned to Dream and saw the boggart was by the ocean, cackling. Dream looked absolutely heartbroken and George felt anger rise in him.</p><p>“That’s simply not true,” he said through gritted teeth and screamed, <em>“RIDDIKULUS!</em>” It now was George in a maid dress. Dream let out a weak, “hah!” at the sight. George shook his head and began to look around to see if anyone saw what had just happened, but to his immense luck, there was no one around except a homeless man injecting heroin into himself under the boardwalk. He figured he didn’t need to obliviate him. George was panting, rather exhausted out after this battle. Dream was just staring at him, eyes wide in shock.</p><p>“George! What the HELL just happened?” George looked down at the sand and tucked his wand away in his pocket. “George, answer me!” Dream demanded, pulling George’s chin to look up at him.</p><p>“I-” but before George could explain, out of the corner of his eye he saw his father dead in the sand. “Dream, we have to get out of here!” George grabbed Dream’s bicep and apparated into his car.</p><p>“HUH?” Dream was confused at the sudden change of location. Dream was several shades lighter than his normal self. George couldn’t tell if it was from the chaos of the beach or the apparition.</p><p>“Dream! Drive or more will appear!” George said, anxiety rising in his voice. Dream suddenly stepped on the gas and began to drive home.</p><p>After finally driving a reasonable distance from the beach, Dream cleared his throat. “George, care to explain what just happened?” he said, breathing heavily. George had to obliviate him, he knew he did, but couldn’t bring himself to do it.</p><p>“Dream… witches and wizards exist. The whole Harry Potter shit, it’s real,” George began to say slowly. </p><p>"How is that even possible-"</p><p>“Rita Skeeter was so angry she was cast out of the magical world she decided to uncover its secrets under the alias JK. Rowling in the muggle world,” George interrupted. He hesitated for a moment. “America is currently having a whole boggart crisis which we conveniently ran into.”</p><p>“So what? You’re a wizard? You’re a wizard, George?” Dream cried loudly.</p><p>“Well...yeah. I graduated from Hogwarts in 2014,” he said, fidgeting with the strings of the hoodie Dream gave him. Dream said nothing, and George looked out the window of the car, lost in his own thoughts.</p><p>After what felt like ages, they made it to Dream and Sapnap’s place and George placed the bag of snacks from Seven-Eleven on the counter. “Sapnap! We’re home!” Dream yelled, avoiding eye contact with the British boy. No response from their other friend. Dream went to check on him and George slumped sadly on the couch. Dream came back and sat next to George. “He fell asleep on a call with Karl.”</p><p>“Really?” The brunet chuckled weakly.</p><p>“Yeah, really.” Silence. Unlike the silence from earlier, this one wasn’t comfortable and was extremely deafening. No one said anything, and even though it was only minutes that had passed, it felt like hours.</p><p>Deam was the first to break the deafening silence. “So, what happens now?” He asked timidly, turning to look at the older boy.</p><p>“I have to obliviate you. Make you forget,” George said sadly. This definitely was not how George wanted Dream to find out about him being able to perform magic.</p><p>Quietness rang again, but it was interrupted when he spoke up.</p><p>"Are you mad at me?" George asked. </p><p>"No, why would I be mad? I'm just... processing what happened," The younger boy said quickly.</p><p>George hummed in response. “Can I ask you something, Dream?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure. Shoot.”</p><p>“Why did you want to go to the beach so late?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The fight scene is kind of cringe I am literally so sorry. I hope y'all like it as much I enjoyed writing it !! Stay safe lovelies :D</p><p>also, THANK YOU FOR THE NICE COMMENTS!! they mean so much to us and it’s so exciting to see people like this:) andddd i’m starting a full harry potter au book tomorrow.....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Drain You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream tells George why he took him to the beach so late.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is so scuffed I apologize in advance, but uhh anyways I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream let out a dry laugh. “You already know why. Why even ask?” He said blankly, moving his eyes from George to the ceiling. </p><p>George sighed. “Whatever your boggart in the form of me said, is wrong.” Dream quickly turned to look at George again. </p><p>“What?” He asked.</p><p>“Why do you think I don’t feel the same way?”</p><p>Dream dwelled on a response. “I...you, uh, it’s because… because George, you’re so perfect in every way possible,” he finally began at last, opening up to his friend. “I mean, you… you’re always on my mind, I am always thinking about you, your laugh, your smile, how bratty you can get.” Dream stopped and chuckled at his own sentence, shaking his head at how sappy his words were sounding. “It sounds so stupid but I don’t know George. I just want to hold you in my arms and never let go. I want to tell you I love you and see that blush on your face. Even with your flaws, you're so fucking perfect, but…” Dream paused, frowning and finally meeting Georges’s eyes. “But you’re way too good for me. Hell, you can literally do magic! Magic for crying out loud. There’s probably a bunch of hot, smarter wizards or witches begging to be with you-”  </p><p>Dream was always confident and could even be so full of himself at times, but now he was letting his facade fall. George couldn’t bear to hear Dream continue to degrade himself and reached forward to grip the front of Dream’s hoodie, pulling him down so they were at eye level. If now wasn’t the time to make his move, he didn’t know what was. </p><p> “Would this solve all your doubts?” George whispered, looking up at Dream. He saw Dream’s eyes fall onto his lips; they were so close. George closed the gap between them, lips pressing together. </p><p>Their mouths slotted together perfectly; this kiss was so long overdue. It was soft and innocent at first, but when Dream’s tongue trailed along his bottom lip and then poked his tongue into George’s mouth, the innocence immediately fell to nothing. George whined into Dream’s mouth. Dream guided the wizard to straddle him and sit in his lap, and holy shit, nothing has ever felt as good in Dream’s hands as George’s thighs did. George pulled apart to breathe, a string of saliva connecting their lips. George softly grinded up against him, and Dream groaned. His hand came up to trail underneath the smaller boy's hoodie and shirt, causing him to squirm in Dream's lap as he let out a breathy moan. </p><p>"Oh, did you like that?" The younger whispered hotly in George's ear and started to pepper kisses on his jaw, then licking his neck. George mewled, jerking in his lap which caused both of them to emit a small whine. Their lips locked again, Dream clearly taking the lead and George letting him explore his mouth.</p><p>“Hey, guys did you bring my gummy bears- oh what the fuck!” Sapnap suddenly walked in on the two, covering his eyes. George and Dream quickly scrambled off of each other, but Sapnap had seen enough. Dream pulled his hoodie down and George fixed his own hair, both their faces flushed. “I didn’t think it would happen so soon!” He cried. “I thought it would have happened on, like, day three or something. I owe Karl so much money…” He exclaimed but quickly moved on, knowing this would have happened sooner or later, just not within a short time of George arriving to Florida. “Anywho, are we still down for movie night? What should we watch?” Sapnap said, munching on his gummy bears.</p><p>“We thought you were asleep!” Dream said. </p><p>“You betted with Karl when Dream and I would get together?” George inquired.</p><p>“Just because I am asleep doesn’t mean you can make out on the couch while I’m still here! People wake up, Dream! And to your question, George, I plead the fifth,” Sapnap said.  “Answer the question! Movie night or no!”</p><p>“What the hell is the fifth?” George asked loudly just to add to the chaos of the situation. </p><p>“Yes! We still are going to watch a movie,” Dream said. “What do you want to watch?”</p><p>Sapnap thought and brought the bag of snacks to the couch across from them and set them onto the coffee table.</p><p>“We have all eight Harry Potter movies. We could watch that,” Sapnap shrugged. George and Dream quickly turned to look at each other,  Sapnap caught on and shot his two best friends a confused look. “What? Is Harry Potter not a good option?” He asked.</p><p>“No, no, it’s fine!” George said, feigning a smile.  After arguing over the order of the movies and which one went first, they all settled down. Dream and George were at a reasonable distance, still distraught at the fact their friend had caught them in 4k. But towards the end of the first movie, Dream began to get closer to George and ended up lying down, his head in George’s lap. George tore his eyes away from the screen and stared at Dream, who was still watching the movie where Dumbledore hands out a bunch of ridiculous amounts of house points to Gryffindor. George felt the heat rise to his face and slowly began to stroke Dream’s blond hair. It went on like this until it was nearly 3 AM. </p><p>“Jesus we have to go to bed- oh what the hell-” Sapnap finally saw the position his two friends were in. Dream stirred in his sleep; George hadn’t even realized the younger boy had fallen asleep. </p><p>“Huh? Was going on? Did Volemort get shot already?” Dream asked sleepily, still in his friend’s lap. George bit the inside of his cheek at the mention of Voldemort. Even though he had died long ago, some fear still ran through the wizarding community that one day he could come back. </p><p>“Yes, Clay, Harry Potter brought a glock and shot Voldemort, hey, wait you realize how short Harry Potter would be if they used a gun?” Sapnap brought up genuinely. George began to laugh, Sapnap wasn’t totally wrong. </p><p>“Can you imagine? If Hermione had taken her dad’s gun or something and they shot Voldemort?” George said and Sapnap wholeheartedly agreed with him. They continued to discuss guns and Harry Potter, and George was content. He hadn’t been able to really talk to his other friend alone, even if the topic was Harry Potter shooting death eaters. They kept talking until Dream finally sat up straight. </p><p>“Are, are you guys seriously discussing <em> guns </em>in Harry Potter, like if it were some sort of philosophical topic?” He asked. </p><p>“I mean, yeah! It would have saved them <em> so </em> much time!” Sapnap argued. </p><p>“But then there wouldn’t be a story!” Dream said, trying to be logical. </p><p>“Yeah, but still! George, back me up!” After arguing and Dream <em>at last </em>admitting defeat, they all decided to finally go to bed. </p><p>“Hey, wait, uh George,” Dream stopped George as George opened the door to his respective room. George stopped and looked at the taller boy, waiting for him to say something. Dream fidgeted with his fingers, a sign that he was nervous. </p><p>“Yeah?” George responded drowsily.</p><p>“Oh, Jesus, you sound tired. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”<br/>
<br/>
“No, no! We can talk right now, what’s up?” The brunet replied stubbornly, trying to push aside the fact he felt drained.</p><p>“George, you were on a plane, and were dragged around Florida,” Dream said. The next part was a bit quieter, “had a whole <em> battle, </em>then watched a bunch of Harry Potter movies till 3 AM,” he gave George a tired smile. “We can talk tomorrow, it’s okay.” Dream planted a quick kiss on George’s lips. “Goodnight, Georgie.”</p><p>George immediately felt giddy and quietly giggled. “Good night.” They departed and George closed the door to his room, hearing Dream do the same.</p><p>He sat on the bed and reflected on the events that had taken place hours earlier. A giant goofy grin grew on his face. Dream not only liked him back, but they had also made out and were caught by Sapnap. Then Dream kissed him again. He laughed quietly to himself, this is not what he was expecting when he accepted Dream’s request to go to Florida. But despite this, he felt nervous about his talk with the boy he had loved for so long. They both liked each other, what comes next? And how would he tell Sapnap? Would George run into any more boggarts after this?</p><p>He stopped his thoughts for a while and got ready for bed, lazily throwing on an old t-shirt and pajamas. He was about to turn off the lamp on the nightstand and call it a day until he heard pecking on the guest bedroom window. He jumped in fear, already prepared to grab his wand but soon he realized it was the silhouette of an owl. The tapping on the glass increased and the brunet scrambled to the window and hastily opened the blinds. It was a Eurasian Eagle-owl, but George immediately recognized it as Wilbur Soot’s owl. She was eagerly flapping around with an envelope in her mouth. He opened the window and the owl came in and gently took the letter from her.</p><p>
  <em> Dear George,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This is payback for not texting me last time and instead of sending an owl.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I kind of regret it, though, my owl will be cold.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Keep her for the night. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How is Florida? Is it fun? How are Dream and Sapnap? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Wilbur </em>
</p><p>George could only roll his eyes in amusement at Wilbur’s writing. <em> What idiot let their owl travel a whole continent</em>? “You can come in, yeah good girl.” George praised the animal as it came in through the window. Wilbur’s owl only cocked her head at the wizard as it perched on the window sill. "Dear Merlin, how am I going to keep you here?" He muttered, studying the brown bird.</p><p> He began to close the window when out of nowhere, Sapnap barged in through the door. George yelped in surprise, quickly hiding the envelope behind his back. The owl screeched in surprise and Sapnap only stood by the door, clearly dumbfounded at the sight. He looked at George, then back at the owl. His eyes darted around the room, scanning for answers. </p><p>“What...what you got there George?” Sapnap asked carefully, staring at the owl.</p><p>“Uh… an… owl…? Uh, it, like, landed by the window so like, I let them in. I realized it, uh,” George came up with something on the spot. “It has a broken wing. It’s like, so weird, right?” He lied.</p><p>“Oh, deadass? Let me see.” Sapnap came into the room and began to approach the owl and she only hooted. He inspected her, trying to see what was wrong. George gripped the envelope in his hands that were behind his back. “It looks fine to me,” the bearded boy shrugged. </p><p>“Ah, no, Sapnap, you don’t understand. Their wing is broken.” He repeated. “I, uh, took an animal class in high school, trust me, I would know,” George said shakily. It wasn’t <em>entirely </em>a lie.</p><p>“If you say so. Anyways I just came here to ask you something, what do you want for breakfast-wait, are you hiding something?” </p><p>George’s eyes widened in fear, gripping into the letter. “I, uh, nothing,” he answered stupidly. Sapnap squinted his eyes in suspicion and then spotted the box of tissues on the nightstand. A look of amusement was plastered on his face.</p><p>“Ohohoho, I see, I see. Making out with Dream made you all hot and bothered and you were going to-” </p><p>“No!” George hissed, not being able to believe what Sapnap was insinuating. “Those were already here when I came in! You and Dream literally put it in here!” </p><p>“Excuses, excuses,” Sapnap said dismissively.  “It’s cool, it’s cool! But you know Dream could have helped-”</p><p>“Sapnap! Shut up! Oh my god! Okay, what I want for breakfast, uh, pancakes?” He answered quickly, trying to change the subject.</p><p>“Pancakes, how basic, okay whatever, wait, do we even have pancake mix?" Sapnap thought for a second. "I’ll have to go buy pancake mix.”<br/>
<br/>
For some reason, George felt taken aback. “Wow, you and Dream literally make bank but you never have anything.”</p><p>Sapnap gasped, pretending he was hurt by George’s words. “That hurt my feelings, George.” He said, feigning pain. “Okay that’s all I wanted to know, you can do the deed, but again, you can probably wake up Dream to help you-”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to do anything!” George complained and his friend only laughed. </p><p>“Whatever you say, good night. Sleep tight, let the bedbugs bite.” He began to walk away and head into his own room.</p><p>Yeah, good night, go have discord sex with Karl or something,” the British boy teased back. The Texan immediately whipped around with a light blush on his face.</p><p>“Do you want to fight, George?”  He retorted. George almost laughed at his friend’s reaction. </p><p>“Go to bed, Sapitus Napitus!” Sapnap shut the door, mumbling something about British people and how they lost the war. He let go of his grasp of his other friend’s letter, and when he looked at it it was crumpled to no end. George sighed and grabbed one of the pillows from the bed. He set it on the carpet and motioned the owl to come rest on it. The bird flew onto it and slumped sideways. He then went to close the blinds.</p><p>“You must be exhausted,” he muttered to Wilbur’s owl as he turned off the lamp. He was so exhausted, all from today’s events. George thought about how on Earth he’d tell Sapnap he was a wizard. He realized he could have done it now, but he would have outed Wilbur as a wizard and he wasn’t sure Wilbur wanted to tell anyone. George frowned and turned over, feeling sleep overtake him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All George does is sleep and think LMAOOO anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)</p><p>so as you can see it went from 5-6 chapters,,surprise!<br/>also sorry for not posting yesterday we had no ending oops</p><p>since we added more to the book we can't update every day because the next chapter isn't prewritten, just a heads up!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sappy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George and Dream finally decide to talk about things, but receive unexpected visitors.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The final chapter, LETS GOOO, kinda long but whatever, I hope you guys enjoy!! :)</p><p>again, respect the CCs this is all for fun!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George awoke, stirring in his sleep. He slowly sat up, unaware of his surroundings as light seeped through the blinds. He rubbed his eyes, working out the fact he was in Dream and Sapnap’s place. He looked over his bedside and saw the owl still sleeping soundly. His phone was nowhere to be seen, so he assumed he had left it on the couch last night. George wanted to do nothing more than go back to sleep, but reluctantly stood up. He did a little stretch and walked out, heading to the living room to go get his phone.</p><p>When he made way to the living room and saw Dream sprawled on the couch Sapnap was in yesterday, mindlessly scrolling on his laptop with Patches curled up against him. He didn’t notice the other boy until Patches shifted to look at him. The movement caused Dream to also look up and make eye contact with George. Upon seeing the brunet he scrambled to sit up, shutting his laptop. </p><p>“What time is it?” George groaned between several yawns.</p><p>“It is like 9, we thought you’d wake up a lot later,” commented Dream. </p><p>“Ugh, well, jet lag is a thing. Hey, where is Sapnap, anyways?”</p><p>“He went to go get the ingredients for whatever you asked for, cause we literally thought you’d wake up later! You always sleep through things,” Dream said matter of factly. </p><p>George scoffed. “Rude. Why didn’t you go with him? You could have woken me up! I would have loved to see an American grocery store.”</p><p><br/>
“I offered! But uh, I sort of told him everything and he said, and I quote, ‘I will choke slam you to the ground if you do not stay to talk to him,’ so here we are.”</p><p>George soon became panic-stricken, <em>oh no, did</em> <em>Dream tell him about the boggarts? Tell him I fought at the beach? Oh god did- </em>“Dream, did you tell him about the boggarts?” George tried to stay calm, but anxiety had overridden his senses. George wanted to be the one to tell his friend. Dream could see the panic rising in George, and quickly spoke up. </p><p>“No, no! I didn’t tell him about <em> that!” </em>Dream exclaimed, standing up and grabbing George’s hands in reassurance. “When we got there I just told him two people began to fistfight and we left. That's the best I could do.”</p><p>George trusted Dream, but the fear of Sapnap knowing everything overpowered it all. “But-” </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey, hey,” the taller boy said calmly, “George, trust me, he doesn’t know. It’s ok.”</p><p>George slowly nodded, but Dream could still sense the uncertainty arising from George, even if he would never admit to it. “Here,” Dream said, walking to the couch, George's hand still in his, “let’s just talk some things out.”</p><p>George sat down on the couch next to Dream, slightly on edge. “Yeah, quite a bit has happened.” They stayed soundless for a moment, unsure who would start. </p><p>“Well, first things first, I like you and you like me. Which I am so relieved about. This whole I thought it was one-sided and...” Dream began to ramble. </p><p>“Well it wasn’t, and here I am,” George uttered softly, halting Dream’s blurring words. </p><p>“Well, yeah now, but what happens next, George?” Dream said sadly, making eye contact with him and pulling his hands closer. “Does being a wizard change anything? I mean you still have to go back. That’s just so far away.” </p><p>George’s heart sank. This isn't what he wanted to discuss this early in the morning. “I hope it doesn't. And why do we have to come up with something now? I’m not leaving any time soon. And I can come to visit again.” </p><p>“I know that! But it’s better to come up with something now than be lost later-“ Dream’s words ceased as a brown owl hooted in the living room, flapping in the entire room.</p><p>“Uh...what?” The taller boy asked quizzically. </p><p>“Agh! It’s a friend’s owl. It's probably hungry,” George replied briskly.</p><p>“We have sunflower seeds, if that works,” Dream said, eyeing the bird. </p><p>“Yeah, that works perfectly,” George said, and Dream lifted himself off the couch and headed to the kitchen. He opened a bunch of cabinets, trying to find the seeds. Once he found him he poured a hearty amount on a plate, and watched as she swooped in. Wilbur’s owl reviewed the food she was given and began to happily eat up the seeds. Dream went back to the couch, resuming the conversation he was having with George. </p><p>“Where was I? Oh, yeah, it’s better to think of something now than be lost later-”</p><p>Before George could respond, there was a loud banging at the door. The two boys gave each other a quizzical look and the banging continued. Dream stood up to open the door, George following him behind him.</p><p>“Is that Sapnap?” George asked.</p><p>“No, Sapnap has a key,” Dream replied, feeling extremely confused. When he opened the door he was met with a strange sight. It was a man in a black trench coat and a top hat accompanied by a woman with a black skirt, grey cardigan, and a pointed hat. </p><p>“Uh, hi?” Dream greeted awkwardly.</p><p>“A No-Maj, hm,” the man in the lead said and pulled out a wand and pointed it to Dream, muttered something under his breath which caused him to fall asleep. Dream hit the floor with a bang. </p><p>“Hey! What is this? Who are you?” George yelled, not being able to catch him in time. </p><p>“<em>Wingardium leviosa!” </em>The woman exclaimed with her wand out, placing Dream on the couch he and George were just conversing on.</p><p>“Uh, who are you? And what’s a No-Maj?” George interrogated, feeling defenseless as his wand was in the guest bedroom. </p><p>“We ask the questions here, but to answer that we come from the Department of Body for Protection of Magical Species. This is Banks and I’m Whittle,” the man spoke as he tucked his wand away. He and the witch briefly flashed a badge before putting it away. “Based on your accent, we are guessing you aren’t from around?” </p><p>“Er, no, I’m from Britain,” George said hesitantly.</p><p>“From my understanding, you call non-magical people muggles?” the two questioned. </p><p>“Oh, yeah, we do,” the British wizard responded, still examining the other wizard and witch.</p><p>“Interesting, interesting. May we come in? We have several questions regarding your experience fighting boggarts last night,” Whittle said.</p><p>“I guess so, sure,” George said awkwardly as the two of them stepped in, starting to wonder how they even found out. The two smiled at him as they came in and sat on the other couch Dream was not lying in. George shut the door and he sat down on the little space there was on the couch his friend was, taking his hand, just in case Dream woke up. Banks and Whittle looked around the living room, inspecting it. The witch spotted the owl. </p><p>“Is he yours?” She asked. George nodded, unsure of how he would tell her it was another friend’s owl. He wanted nothing more but to over with this interrogation.</p><p>“Harry Potter, huh?” Whittle commented, eyeing the CD boxes that had Daniel Radcliffe on them.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, muggles or no-majs or whatever, love it,” George said with a small shrug. Banks then summoned a pen and a notepad. </p><p>“Alright, let’s begin. For starters, what is your name?” The witch began to question.</p><p>“George Davidson,” he said, feeling tense. <em> How on Earth do I get myself in these situations? </em>When he agreed to come to Florida, being interrogated by the American magical government was certainly not on his to-do list. </p><p>
  <em> Focus, George, this is kinda important. </em>
</p><p>“Where did you go to school, and what years did you attend?” Whittle asked him.</p><p>“I went to Hogwarts, and was there 2007 throughout 2014, why is this important, exactly?” George huffed in annoyance.</p><p>“We just need to know the basics about you, Davidson,” Banks said, her lips quirking a smile in an attempt to show friendliness. “Tell us everything and anything that can help us contain this boggart crisis,” she added.</p><p>“There isn’t much to it, really. I went to the beach with my muggle friend, no-maj and you would call him,” he said, shooting the unconscious Dream look. “Then a bunch of boggarts showed up, I was forced to expel them, then I thought I was done but more showed up, so we had to flee,” George explicated. The witch continued to scribble away. </p><p>“Your friend, here, he saw them and didn’t think it was a hallucination?” The American wizard probed, trying to get more information out of the other.</p><p>“You did obviate him as well, right?” Banks asked, lowering her eyes at George. </p><p>“At first, yeah, he did until more appeared. And yeah, when we got to the car I, uh, oblivated him. First thing I did, in fact,” George attempted to say confidently, hoping they didn’t see through him.</p><p>Whittle hummed approvingly and turned to Banks. “So they<em> do </em> travel in packs, write it down.” She nodded and began to note it down. Whittle shifted his focus on George again. “Davidson, if you weren’t with your no-maj friend, would you have continued to fight them off?” </p><p>George thought about this question for a while. “I mean, probably, I wouldn’t have wanted anyone to get hurt,” was his response, remembering how Dream looked absolutely heartbroken at his boggart’s words. </p><p>“Interesting, interesting. You know, few wizards and witches have said that,” Whittle responded, leaning back. “You seem to be responsible enough and putting people first, and we do need more people on our side. Would you like to join us in containing the boggart crisis, Davidson?” He said cooly.</p><p>“Join you?” George sputtered in disbelief.</p><p>“Why yes, help your fellow witches and wizards,” Banks said, putting her notepad away. “You’re one of the few of us who have been able to take all of them, and based on your response, you could have fought longer. Of course, you would have to leave your no-maj friend for a while, but I’m sure it’s fine.”</p><p>George bit his lip and looked away, not knowing what to do. <em> Leave his friends to help his people? </em> He had wanted to see Dream and Sapnap for so long, and now that he was here, would he just disappear without a trace? He had just found out Dream liked him as well, and now he would leave? How would Dream feel if he woke up and suddenly George was nowhere to be seen? How would Sapnap even react to that? He doubted he would be able to even send a <em> text </em> to his friends if he joined the American magical government. Not only that, he was sure the only reason he <em> did </em> fight was because of his driven need to protect the boy he was helplessly in love with. George thought hard, wondering what would be the right thing to do.</p><p>“Well?” Whittle spoke, breaking his thoughts. George had taken too long to respond. The British wizard took a deep breath, ready to disappoint the two magical government officials. </p><p>“I can’t. I’m sorry.” Whittle and Bank turn to look at each other, shooting each other a befuddled look.</p><p>“And why’s that?” Banks asked, raising an eyebrow. George sighed in exasperation. </p><p>“I want to stay here and protect my friends just in case we run into the same problem again,” he tried to explain his reasoning. “Plus, I won’t be here for long, I have to go back to Britain.” He looked at his hands, not wanting to see the disappointed look in Whittle and Bank or think about leaving Florida any time soon.</p><p>“Ah, we see. It is okay, we understand.” He heard Whittle say as they stood up, which caused George to look at them. Before George could answer, they all rapidly turned to look at the door crack open.</p><p>“Why is the door open-” Sapnap began to say as he came in with groceries but stopped, looking at the bizarre scene: Dream lying unconscious on one of the couches with George sitting on it, Dream’s hand in his, then a strange man in a black trenchcoat with a top and a woman with an eccentric pointed hat. “Uh…” Sapnap was unsure what to look at.</p><p>Whittle and Banks turned their focus back on to George, ignoring Sapnap. “Your information is very valuable, we will see you around. Make sure to obliviate the no-maj,” he reminded and soon he and his partner apparated away. Dream soon started to wake up right in the nick of time, sitting up and rubbing his temples with his free hand. </p><p>“What the hell is going on?” He groaned. </p><p>“Yeah, that's what I want to know as well! George, what just happened?” Sapnap demanded to know, the bags of groceries now forgotten. “Who were those people? What did they just do?” </p><p>“Wait, that wasn’t a dream?” The blonde asked groggily. </p><p>“What? Just tell me what is going on!” Sapnap questioned, angry confusion visibly rising because George hadn’t answered his questions. </p><p>“Okay, Sapnap, Dream, stay put,” George warned as he quickly went to the guest bedroom he had slept in, opened the empty drawer and took out his wand shakily. He was incredibly anxious about what his friend’s reaction could be. Dream had taken it <em> somewhat </em>well, maybe Sapnap would too. He went back to the living room where Sapnap was arguing with Dream.</p><p>“Why are you two keeping secrets?”</p><p>“We aren’t!”</p><p>“Then tell me what’s happening!”</p><p>“Just wait for George to tell you-” </p><p>“Sapnap,” George called onto his friend, wand in hand. Wilbur’s owl only observed what was going on. Sapnap looked at George with crossed arms but soon saw George had something in his hand and gave his friend a strange look. </p><p>“Is that… a vibrator?” </p><p>“What! No!” George answered his friend’s stupid question as Dream let out a laugh. </p><p>“Did you just ask if it was a vibrator?” Dream said in between wheezes.</p><p>“I don’t know what it is!” Sapnap exclaimed pathetically.</p><p>“Okay, okay, everyone shut up. Sapnap, this in my hand,” he began to say, raising the object, “is a wand.” He gave a deep breath. “Witches and wizards,” The brit paused before speaking again, “are real. Hogwarts and whatever other magical schools there are, are real. The two people who were just here are also magical.” </p><p>Sapnap began to laugh and looked at Dream, expecting him to also be laughing, but slowly faltered when he saw his other friend look serious. “This is a prank right?” </p><p>“No, dude it isn’t,” Dream responded softly. Sapnap stared at George, unsure of what to say. </p><p>“I’ll do any Harry Potter spell you ask me to do,” George tried to put it simply. </p><p>“Fine, do the patronus charm,” the Texan answered smugly. </p><p>“Okay, fine, I will,” George accepted the challenge. After the war, learning the patronus charm was mandatory. He knew how to do it, just hadn’t done it in a long time. George extended his arm with his wand in it, and thought about the happiest he’s ever been. <em> Hugging Sapnp and Dream for the first time, bullying Dream’s shoe game at the mall, kissing Dream- </em></p><p>He took a deep breath and chanted, “<em> expecto patronum!” </em>From the tip of his wand, a ghostly, wispy cat emerged, and it soon began to bounce around the room. It danced gracefully through the kitchen, by the door, directly in between the two boys on the couch, then began to fade. Dream and Sapnap admired it in awe, their eyes following it dance in the living room. George smiled and with that, the cat was completely gone. </p><p>“Holy fucking shit,” Sapnap swore while Dream looked proud. Sapnap instantly jumped up and began to drag his two friends to the bathroom door. The three boys entered, and Sapnap quickly shut the door and locked it. </p><p>“Sapnap, what are we doing locked in a dark bathroom,” Dream wheezed.</p><p>“Do the thing!” He said excitedly.</p><p>George laughed, the charm Sapnap wanted him to do was a lot simpler than the last one. “<em>Alohomora!” </em>The bathroom door knob opened with a click and George opened the door. Both younger boys turned to each other, eyes gleaming with eagerness. After a couple of minutes of performing easy charms and Dream and Sapnap being easily impressed and whooping, they sat down on the couches again, but this time Sapnap and Dream sat across from their wizard friend.</p><p>“You know, Sapnap, you seemed much more enthusiastic than Dream,” George said, giving Dream a playful gare and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. George loved to give him a hard time. </p><p>“The boggart situation freaked me out, okay! I didn't know how to react!” </p><p>“Boggart situation? What’s that?” The bearded boy asked dumbly, unsure of what that was.</p><p>“You know how I said two men fist fought? Okay, it was actually a bunch of boggarts. They’re a lot more terrifying than the movies make them look.”</p><p>“Is that why these two wizards or whatever were here?” </p><p>George nodded, answering Sapnap’s question. Sapnap let out a small “huh,” and asked another. “Okay, so, you said Hogwarts was real, did you get any bitches?”</p><p>George snickered at his friend’s questions while Dream studied George intently, waiting for a response. “You don’t want to know anything about the classes?” </p><p>Sapnap shook his head. “No, how many bitches did you get George?”</p><p>“I mean, I don’t want to call them <em> bitches </em> per se, but I went out with this one guy my third year, after that, I dated this one Slytherin girl, I think her name was Minx, I don’t remember,” he began. “We went to Hogsmeade once and she spit on me and said it was a sign of affection or something,” George furrowed his eyebrows and frowned, recalling the weird experience. “We were together for a while but ended it our last year, there were no hard feelings,” he shrugged.</p><p>“Why’d it end?” The Floridian asked.</p><p>“She wanted to stay in the wizarding world, I kinda just wanted to stick around in the muggle world, muggles are just easier to be around,” he replied. Sapnap shot his friend a disproving look and tsked.</p><p>“I dunno man, choosing a Slytherin chick over a speedrunner sounds like a dumb thing to do.” </p><p>“I didn’t choose between Dream or Minx! I chose between two worlds-”</p><p>“Let’s talk about it, Dream or Minx? You have five seconds, go!” </p><p>“I, Dream- you know what let’s talk about you and Karl!” George jabbed. </p><p>“Oh yeah, yeah! Let’s talk about how you guys call each other all the time and constantly fall asleep on discord,” Dream teased as well, for some reason ecstatic George picked him. </p><p>“Woah, woah, it’s just homies being homies!” Sapnap blurted out, his face turning a bright red.</p><p>“<em> Just homies </em>! You know, that’s what Dream told Twitter about us like a week ago and now-” George mocked. </p><p>“Karl and I don’t have anything going on! Oh, screw you guys, let’s make pancakes,” He said in a desperate attempt to change the subject, face turning slightly red.</p><p>They continued to bicker and tease their friend, and George felt delighted. Sapnap and Dream knew about the other half of him and Dream <em> liked </em>him back. He smiled, still poking fun at his friend who ran off to the kitchen to avoid his friends' relentless teasing.</p><p>***</p><p>“You literally just passed a village,” Dream retorted, watching his Texan friend try to speedrun Minecraft on a chair next to him. Sapnap rolled his eyes. Hours had passed since their conversations, midnight slowly approaching. </p><p>“Okay Mr. Minecraft- oh crap, what the honk? Who is shooting me?” Sapnap began to look around in the game, seeing a skeleton shooting him.</p><p>“Oh my god Sapnap, you literally suck,” George commented and when he spoke the chat went mad. “Any truers? Sapnap sucks? Sapnap is literally dog water?”</p><p>“Ignore that! Did you just say honk? Did you learn that from your ‘homie’?” Dream wheezed.</p><p>“Oh shut up, go make out or something, I don’t know,” Sapnap said mindlessly as he killed the iron golem. </p><p>“Dude, you shut up,” Dream chortled and George felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. The chat again continued to go insane, spamming their ship name.</p><p>“Guys let’s get dream not found canon trending, that would be very funny I think,” Sapnap told the chat, shooting Dream and George a smirk, and quickly returning to his monitor to fight an enderman for its pearls. </p><p>“Oh no, don’t they’ll actually do it,” Dream said, watching his friend unsuccessfully gain an ender pearl. </p><p>“It didn’t drop anything! Dream, come here I know you can get pearls-“</p><p>“No! What the hell is wrong with you!”</p><p>“It’s a 1 in 7.5 trillion chance I think you can do it!” </p><p>“Oh my god you guys are so annoying, I’m going to go to sleep,” George got up from Sapnap’s bed, jet lag not diminishing just yet.  </p><p>“Okay, whatever, yes chat George is really here it is not on discord. Y’all think I’m lying? Alright fine George come here get into the camera I’m gonna turn on face cam,” Sapnap challenged his chat, motioning George to get into the camera. Dream wheeled his chair away from the face cam, not wanting to get into frame. The youngest boy turned on the camera, and lo and behold, George was really there. The oldest threw up a peace sign. “See I wasn’t lying!” He grumbled, turning the face cam off again. </p><p>“Okay, good night, I am literally so dog-tired. Bye Sapnap’s stream, just know he will get boxed like a fish,” were his final words to the audience and left. </p><p>Dream also ended up excusing himself; he and George still had to come up with a compromise. He shut the door behind and stopped George from leaving into his respective bedroom, grasping his arm.</p><p>“Wait, George, do you...want to finish our conversation?”</p><p>George looked down. “Yeah, but I figured you didn’t want to anymore after what happened.” </p><p>“Come to my room,” Dream muttered and the two stepped into his bedroom. George scrutinized it, seeing a shelf with things his fans had sent him, his set up, and a bunch of movie posters plastered on the wall. Dream sat on his bed, patting a spot next to him. George followed and sat next to him. “So? Any ideas?”</p><p>“I mean this whole time we have been talking online, and such,” George gazed at Dream. </p><p>“Yeah, we have.”<br/>
<br/>
“And it has been going well...so why not continue that? Except the difference this time is, we are...” he stopped himself, suddenly feeling shy.</p><p>“Suddenly what, Georgie? Suddenly boyfriends? You’re asking me to be your boyfriend?” Dream teased with a wide grin.</p><p> George flushed, now looking away. Dream brought his hand to George’s face, forcing the wizard to look at him. “Yeah, I can be your boyfriend,” he murmured, bringing his lips to George’s. George happily accepted, shifting closer as their kiss deepened. They continued but pulled away to breathe. “Alright, well, it’s settled, long-distance relationship it is,” the blond concluded.</p><p>“Mhm, I’m okay with that,” George said drowsily, eyelids closing.</p><p>“You look tired,” Dream said with a smile, brushing George’s hair off his face. “Do you want to sleep together?” Dream offered, unnoticing of his poor wording as George’s eyes suddenly snapped open.</p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“Wait, no, no not like that, yet,” George raised an eyebrow at Dreams' attempt to save the situation.  “I meant like, go to sleep together, in my room-” The green-eyed boy went on, trying to salvage himself. George giggled but gave in.</p><p>“Sure, we can sleep here.”</p><p>After getting comfortable on Dream’s bed, the two layed in each other’s arms, George lying on Dream’s chest as the younger stroked his chocolate brown hair. </p><p>It was quiet and harmonious, the only thing being heard faintly was Sapnap, who was now playing jackbox with Karl, Quackity, and BadBoyHalo. George smiled, feeling safe. Everything he had wanted to do was done, and he was here to protect his friend and boyfriend if any more boggarts showed up.</p><p>“Hey, George?” Dream asked.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Sorry if I wasn’t as enthusiastic as Sapnap, I think it’s so cool what you can do,” Dream whispered. “I just...I just felt like I wouldn’t be good enough for you.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Clay,” George said, positioning himself to see Dream’s eyes. “You are more than enough. My witch mom chose my muggle dad, so I guess it just runs in the family. Go to sleep. You’re starting to overthink,” George chuckled. </p><p>He suddenly shot up, realizing Wilbur Soot’s owl was still in his house and he had to respond. Dream also sat up, at a loss.</p><p>“What? What is it?”</p><p>“The owl is still here, I have to send it back to his owner! Dream, give me some paper,” he demanded. Dream pulled away from his boyfriend and got out an old worn-out backpack from under the bed. He opened it and pulled out a notebook, tearing a page out. He also gave him a pen. </p><p>“This’ll do.” Before the other could respond, he stood up and opened the door, and from the hallway he could see the owl and Patches playing together, seemingly forming an unlikely bond. George called onto the owl, who perked up and flew to him. He didn’t think the stream heard it; Quackity and Karl were shamelessly bullying Bad about him and Skeppy with lewd comments as he screeched, “NO!” and Sapnap doing nothing but laughing hard. When the owl came in, George shut the door.</p><p>“Can’t you come back to bed?” Dream whined, wanting to do nothing more than have George in his arms.</p><p>“I will! Just let me respond,” the British boy sat on Dream’s desk, finally writing back to Wilbur.</p><p>
  <em> Dear Wilbur, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sorry for keeping your owl, it’s been a long day. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Florida is fine! Sapnap and Dream are much more chaotic in person.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They also know, already. They took it well. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I took your advice, Dream’s half asleep on a bed behind me. Don’t take that the wrong way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  A lot more happened, like the American wizarding government showing up. so I’ll talk to you when I get back to Britain. Stay safe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -George </em>
</p><p>He handed it to Wilbur’s owl and opened Dream’s window, and with that, she was gone into the night, the pale crescent moon shining like a silvery claw. George watched her until she was just a speck. He walked back to the bed, and layed down. For the first time with Dream, a moment he had imagined long before his Florida plane tickets were bought. Dream wrapped his arm around the smaller boy and pulled him closer. Everything was going to be ok.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that concludes our wonderful story! It was super fun to write and if it weren't for all the kind comments and kudos I would have probably not continued it. Fun fact: this ENTIRE thing was inspired solely off of George's three words of the Harry Potter stream: "I am a wizard," so take that as you will.</p><p>I also want to give a mega thank you to my editor @iamsoup, this story would be so dry without them LMAO, their twitter is @IAmSoupppp and mines is @h0nkgogy. Again thank you for all the love on this story, until next time!</p><p>Hey guys!! This is Soup writing here. BIG shoutout to the author, i think she has done amazing on this, and this has been super fun to edit and so fun to work on. I know she is planning more writing to come, and i’m thinking for starting a book myself with the same AU so, look out for that. these would both be the two of us working together again so stay tuned for more of our shenanigans. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE READING THIS! THIS HAS BEEN SO FUN! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>